Sin rosas y chocolates de licor
by Hekarid
Summary: Contrario a las costumbres Gondorianas y a lo que Lothíriel creía, en Rohan no se celebra El Día Del Amor.


**Disclaimer:** Al profesor Tolkien, por supuesto, pertenecen todo estos personajes.

Así como los personajes, la imagen de portada (Lohtíriel) tampoco me pertenece, la hizo **Vadrielith**, aquí conocida como **Menelwen** amante persuasiva del Éo/Loth.

**Pairing:** Éomer/Lothíriel | **Palabras:** 3.368

**Nota:** Hace unos meces, Angie y Queonda me convencieron de participar en el reto de San Valentín del sensual foro ''El Poney Pisador'' (al que estáis cordialmente invitados) yo acepté, sin embargo dos meces después terminé mi historia. Y esa es la que hoy vengo a compartirles aunque no participe en nada. Como les digo, aquí han influido muchas personas, directa o indirectamente. En ésta historia está todo revuelto y hay pedacitos de chocolate entremedio del texto, lo cual es algo nuevo en mis historias y espero sea una agradable incorporación.

Bueno. Ya me lo diréis ustedes.

* * *

Hoy es un día muy especial en el reino de Gondor. Hoy los hombres rezuman seguridad y se afanan por terminar cuanto antes sus labores, deseando así obtener la tarde libre. Las mujeres se pasean por la ciudad con cintas nuevas en el cabello y se visten con sonrisas tímidas y vestidos limpios, y el aire dulce y tibio de los pasteles, chocolates y rosas de las tiendas se propaga por la ciudad en espirales de humo y buenos deseos.

Una muchacha entra a una tienda en la ciudad de Dol Amroth pide un chocolate en forma de corazón relleno de glaseado de fresa, mientras que otra se besa más allá bajo un árbol y un chico se esconde tras unos arbustos vigilando que no le rompan el corazón a su hermana.

Hoy es ese día especial del año donde todos tienen la posibilidad de ser correspondidos, el día en que los amantes se confiesan sus sentimientos bajo los árboles de Tilo y los tartamudeos y sonrojos fuertes se hacen participes. Hoy es el día del amor y todas las ciudades del reino de Gondor se visten con sus colores cálidos y aromas dulces de algodón de azúcar.

Lothíriel lo recuerda mientras se trenza el cabello al estilo Rohirrim frente al espejo, los ojos se le abren como platos y se sonroja levemente ''¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?!'' En un acto instintivo se dirige hacia la ventana esperando ver tras ella las tiendas con rosas frescas y los pasteles recién horneados, y a Amrothos guiñándole el ojo a una avergonzada jovencita, pero todo lo que ve son extensas llanuras y espigas verdes oscilando contra el viento ''Papá solía regalarme rosas azules —suspira— y Erchirion tenía un escondite secreto por el cual escabullirse, cuando éramos pequeños solíamos usarlo para ir a la ciudad, nos la pasábamos todo el día comiendo chocolate, riendo y bailando al son de la música ¡ah! ¿Qué estarán haciendo mis hermanos? … Los extraño tanto''

Pasa sus dedos anhelantes por el frío cristal y musita un par de palabras inentendibles cuando en la distancia puede reconocer la silueta de su esposo, el corazón le estalla en el pecho como nunca antes y las mejillas se le tiñen de un ligero tono rosa.

— ¿Mi señora…? ¿Se encuentra bien? Tiene la cara roja ¡¿No tendrá fiebre… otra vez?! — La joven doncella la mira genuinamente preocupada y Lothíriel no puede evitar sentirse un poquito mal por causarle molestias innecesarias. Cierto es, que todavía no termina de acostumbrarse al clima tibio de Rohan.

— No es nada —dice, vuelve los ojos fugazmente en dirección a Éomer y la duda se instala en ella ¿Los Rohirrim sabrán la importancia de éste día? ¿Celebraran el día del amor al igual que en Gondor? De todo lo que ha leído de ellos (que es muy, muy poco) nunca ha encontrado información al respecto… ¿Preguntar sería algo muy obvio? Mira a la muchacha trigueña y sopesa la posibilidad de preguntarle pero… ¿Y que pasa si malinterpreta todo o si le va con el cuento al rey? Lothíriel no quiere tener que lidiar con una situación embarazosa o explicarle a Éomer sobre la importancia de ésta celebración. De solo imaginarse sus penetrantes ojos puestos en ella mientras le relata sobre los globos, la música y los chocolates; siente vergüenza—De verdad, no es nada— dice sintiéndose enrojecer cada vez más, Melwëlr le dedica una mirada escéptica pero no dice nada y vuelve silenciosa a sus quehaceres.

Las ganas por preguntar se hacen cada vez más evidentes y Lothíriel se arriesga intentándolo, a fin de cuentas no tiene nada que perder, se muerde el labio inferior con nerviosismo mirando como la joven trigueña tiende la cama con prolijo cuidado, toma aire y finalmente pregunta de la manera más sutil que encuentra:

— Melwëlr… ¿Qué día es hoy?

— Catorce de febrero — responde la muchacha rápidamente.

— Mmm… no sé porque siento que se me olvida algo— insiste— … es como si hoy ocurriera algo importante… ¿Qué será…?

—¿…Mi señora? — La chica aparta la mirada de la mullida almohada y enarca una ceja interrogante en su dirección— ¿Qué intenta decir? — y perspicaz, una mirada interrogante y perspicaz, se le olvidaba que los Rohirrim son bastante sagaces cuando quieren; gruñe y niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Cuál es… tu fiesta favorita Melwëlr?

— ¿Eh? Mmm… supongo que la fiesta de la cosecha ¿por qué?

— Nada en especial. — Lothíriel suspira con desgana y vuelve a mirar tras la ventana.

Los ojos se le oscurecen y los hombros se le encogen unos milímetros.

Como suponía, los Rohirrim no celebran el Día del Amor, ''bueno—se intenta autoconvencer— no es como si fuera tan importante, de todas formas ¿A quien podría importarle? A mi no…desde luego'' Siente un latigazo ardiéndole en el corazón cuando ve las trencitas rubias oscilar como espigas maduras en la distancia y se muerde con fuerza los mofletes para disimular su sentir.

Es bastante hilarante, la verdad, antes, Éomer se la pasaba haciendo trabajo administrativo y Lothíriel podía verlo a la hora que quisiera, pero eso era precisamente lo que menos quería hacer. Ahora lo ve casi, mal y nunca, y anhela su cercanía a cada minuto del día, no sabe cómo pero él se ha ganado su afecto (y no sabe como demostrárselo); Cuando despierta en la mañana él ya se ha levantado y cuando se acuesto él aún no ha regresado, de no ser por la tibieza de las sábanas creería que no llega a dormir con ella… ''¿Él…me está evitando? O es que… ti-ti-ti tiene a otra mujer?'' Sentía un hueco en el estómago de solo imaginarse estas situaciones, ya no quería separarse de él. Ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarse una vida sin él en ella, lo que quería era forjar una vida juntos, alegrías y hermosos recuerdos, no quería una vida de indiferencia tibia entre los dos. Tenía que decirle lo que sentía, tenía que aclararle cuanto lo amaba y acabar con las estúpidas evasivas entre ambos.

Estaba decidida a hacerlo, y cuanto antes mejor, Lothíriel se da unos golpecitos en las mejillas, respira hondo inspirándose valor y sale a toda prisa en dirección a los corrales.

— Vaya mujer más rara… — susurra Melwëlr moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

**Eres como el chocolate amargo.**

Pero Lothíriel llega tarde, no hay rastros de Éomer en los corrales y caballerizas y demora un buen tiempo en encontrar a alguien que le diga donde ha ido el rey.

Éomer sigue teniendo esa manía de desaparecer de la nada y aparecer _como si nada _horas más tarde, ignorando que ha dejado a todo un pueblo con el corazón en un puño, o siendo consciente pero _y al demonio, _que él también necesita un rato libre. Así es que, cuando un mozo de cuadras le dice entre risas que el rey ha salido a cabalgar con el nuevo potrillo domado, Lothíriel no puede estar más que hecha una bola de nervios y miradas intranquilas.

Intenta disimular su creciente necesidad de verlo durante toda la mañana, pero le es imposible, las horas le resultan eternas mientras espera junto a la ventana y ni siquiera bordar logra distraerla. Los sirvientes de mayor edad sonríen con nostalgia al verla ir y venir de un lado a otro, suspirándole a las paredes y sonrojándose cada vez que alguien le dice que Éomer no tarda en volver, que de seguro vuelve para la hora del almuerzo.

Lo cual es una completa mentira.

Éomer vuelve cuando el sol se despide lentamente dando lengüetazos tibios sobre las praderas, está hecho un completo desastre, apenas se le distinguen los ojos azules debajo de tanto…barro, y pese a su buen humor se siente un poco estúpido (y enojado) cuando Elfhem se le ríe en la cara preguntándole si es que le ha cagado un Mûmak encima, a lo cual se limita a (gruñir) fulminarlo con la mirada, dar un par de órdenes y caminar con toda la dignidad que le queda hacia el castillo.

Cuando llega a su habitación, luego de burlar todos los _¡¿Dónde estabas?!_ los _¡Hueles horrible!_ Y el buen humor se le ha ido al carajo, encuentra a Lothíriel acomodando unas hermosas rosas azules en un jarrón, instantáneamente siente un retortijón en las tripas al verla pasearse tan feliz, tarareando una suave canción, completamente ajena a su presencia. ''¡¿Y esas flores?!'' La lengua le quema por preguntar de donde han salido esas flores, los ojos se le oscurecen y cierra la puerta con brusquedad consiguiendo que Lothíriel de un brinquito asustado, todo su cuerpo hierve en rabia cuando le ve los ojos tan brillantes de felicidad ''¡¿Quién te ha dado esas flores?!'' Lothíriel frunce el ceño al verlo, arruga un poco la nariz y antes de que él logre preguntar sobre las puñeteras rosas, ella ya le está exigiendo saber donde estaba.

Es algo completamente inesperado y Éomer, dentro de su creciente mal humor, no puede evitar sorprenderse, es la primera vez que ella le exige saber su paradero y eso…eso tiene que significar algo, por poquito que sea, solo que en ese momento no ésta en condiciones para pensar en nada más que en las malditas rosas y en quien se las regaló y le dejó tan amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Chasquea la lengua y frunce el ceño en su dirección ignorando su pregunta y fulminando al ramillete con la mirada.

— ¿Quién os regaló esas rosas, mi señora?—Gruñe.

A Lothíriel el corazón se le sube hacia la garganta y le impide hablar ''¡¿Esos fueron celos?! No…imposible'' abre la boca pero no sale ningún sonido por ella, ni siquiera cuando Éomer repite la pregunta en un tono más fuerte mientras comienza a acercarse lentamente, tampoco sabe en que momento él la sujeta de los hombros y le taladra con sus ojos esperando una respuesta.

Lothíriel traga saliva y fugazmente se acuerda sobre sus dudas de la mañana y por un segundo se le pasa por la cabeza inventarle que se las ha regalado un antiguo amor de juventud, cuando lo cierto es que fue su padre. Siente como las uñas de él se le clavan ligeramente en la piel y antes de siquiera pensarlo responde lo que cualquier joven diría en su situación:

— No os incumbe mi señor— Se arrepiente al instante de haberlo dicho. Los ojos azules de Éomer se vuelven oscuros y nublados como una noche cerrada augurando tormenta, y se posan en ella como si fuera el epicentro de todo el caos. Lothíriel ahoga un gemido cuando Éomer aprieta un poco más fuerte su agarre.

Permanecen así por segundos que parecen minutos y minutos que parecen milisegundos cuando en un pestañeo significativo él la suelta y se aleja, saliendo de la habitación hecho un huracán y mascullando un ¡BIEN! Que no tiene nada de bien.

''Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, soy una estúpida ¡¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?!''

Lothíriel sale de la habitación en su búsqueda maldiciéndose mentalmente, porque esos si fueron celos ¿cierto? Y uno siente celos cuando quiere a alguien ¿cierto? Eso significa que Éomer la quiere ¿no?..Y ella lo arruino ¿cierto?… ¡Grrrrr!. Camina hacia ningún lugar en específico siguiendo zigzags y bajando escaleras sin encontrarlo, incluso pregunta a algunos sirvientes al pasar, pero nadie lo ha visto desde que llegó y Lothíriel comienza a desanimarse.

Al final se rinde cuando no encuentra a Pies de Fuego en los corrales.

**Dulce de leche.**

Cuando vuelve a entrar en su habitación encuentra a Éomer a los pies de la cama, el cabello suelto y mojado le cae por la espalda en ondas enmarañadas, está completamente aseado y rodeado por los pétalos azules que una vez conformaron una rosa, Lothíriel observa la escena en silencio sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer, al final se decide por entrar y trancar la puerta para que nadie los moleste, Éomer ni siquiera la mira, tiene la vista puesta en sus manos que… ¡oh! Lothíriel se tapa la boca al ver la sangre y rápidamente camina hacia la mesita frente a la cama, vierte un poco de agua en un lavatorio y junto a un trapo camina hacia él, se sienta a su lado y con sumo cuidado toma una de sus manos, al ver que no se resiste comienza a limpiarla sacándole las espinas y la sangre seca.

Las manos de Éomer son cálidas y firmes, un poco ásperas también, pero a Lothíriel le gusta sentir su tacto y se distrae limpiándolas lenta y minuciosamente, cuando termina deposita un suave beso en el dorso de ambas manos. Éomer no la mira en ningún momento, está completamente tenso y Lothíriel se aleja con el lavatorio suspirando.

—¿Sabes?—dice—cuando era pequeña solía esperar con ansias éste día… hoy es un día de fiesta en Gondor, mi padre suele regalarme rosas azules en éste día…—Lothíriel toma una peineta y comienza a cepillarle lentamente el cabello, su voz es como el mecer suave de las olas—…solía regalárselas a mamá, pero desde que ella murió…, bueno, es una manera de mantener su recuerdo vivo. Por favor no pienses nada extraño.

Éomer se siente estúpido por su inexplicable arrebato, y un doloroso hueco vacío comienza a instalarse en su interior, suelta una risa amarga de esas que nadie debería hacer jamás y Lothíriel se estremece al escucharlo hablar. Más bien, no quiere escucharlo hablar ni saber lo que va a decir, así que se da la vuelta y se sienta en sus piernas estampando su boca en los labios apretados de él. No es un beso, ni nada que se le parezca, el contacto es demasiado efímero y torpe aunque quema en los labios cuando ella se separa unos centímetros ''Por favor, discúlpame—dice'' No sabe si se está disculpando por ese no-beso o porqué. Éomer tampoco lo sabe, cuando debería ser él quien se disculpara, la mira interrogante y Lothíriel baja la mirada avergonzada creyendo que ha empeorado la situación, pero él la obliga a mirarlo directamente antes de acercarse lentamente y juntar su boca con la de ella succionando despacito, como pidiéndole permiso y perdón al mismo tiempo, Lothíriel se deja hacer cuando siente la lengua tibia de Éomer jugar con la suya, todo su cuerpo vibra en suspiros y enreda sus manos en el cabello de él demandando un poco más de contacto, Éomer gruñe dentro de su boca y se separa de improviso dejando a Lothíriel aturdida (y molesta).

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunta en un tono bajito, Éomer no responde— ¿Hice…algo… m-mal?

— No es eso—responde.

— ¿Entonces?

¿Cómo explicarlo? No es que no quiera besarla es que… ¿Ella lo ama? ¿Lo quiere siquiera? Su relación ha sido bastante tormentosa y Éomer no ésta dispuesta a obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere ''¡pero claro que quiere! —Susurra una voz en su cabeza— si no quisiera no te habría besado'' ''Tal vez no era su intención hacerlo— susurra otra voz— tal vez malinterpretaste todo como siempre''

— Te amo— ¿eh? ¡¿Ehhhhh?! Lothíriel lo mira adivinando sus pensamientos y vuelve a susurrar esas dos palabras que le son un tanto ajenas, al ver que Éomer no reacciona cree que las dijo mal, es la primera vez que habla la lengua de Rohan y aún no se acostumbra a modular bien, las repite en su propia lengua y también en la común. Los ojos de Éomer brillan cálidos, todas sus dudas difuminadas en esas dos palabras y Lothíriel sonríe acariciando su nariz con la suya y volviendo a juntar sus bocas.

A diferencia del primero éste es un beso hambriento y fresco como llegar a un oasis luego de días de caminatas bajo el sol, Éomer bebe de su boca despacito y profundo, saboreando y mordiendo como si la boca de Lothíriel estuviera hecha de dulce de leche y nueces, y necesitara probar su sabor una y otra vez hasta quedar satisfecho ''Yo también te amo'' susurra mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y acercándola más a su cuerpo.

**Chocolates de licor. **

Lothíriel gime bajito cuando siente las manos de Éomer enredarse en sus muslos haciendo caricias circulares y su lengua lame de su pecho dulce de manzana confitada.

Se siente hecha de gelatina y chocolate caliente cuando él recorre su cuerpo y todo es confuso y agradable y quiere más de todo y de nada y exige cosas que Éomer complace sin rechistar. El corazón le late en todo el cuerpo y no es consiente de nada, ni siquiera sabe de donde han salido los chocolates que le envió Elphir cuando los siente derritiéndose entre su boca y la de Éomer y no puede evitar pensar si es que siempre han estado allí deshaciéndose, todo es demasiado lento y rápido, confuso y dulce, el licor le nubla la mirada en deseos tibios cuando atrae a Éomer con sus piernas y le araña la espalda dejándole pequeños chupones en el cuello, toda saliva y mejillas sonrojadas.

Lothíriel puede sentir su mirada quemándole por todo el cuerpo, bebiendo de su piel en cada pestañeo y su lengua tibia ondear entre sus pechos y decender en lengüetazos húmedos hacia el interior de sus muslos, siente un escalofrío cuando él la besa _allí _ y las estrellas y arcoíris cobran vida en sus gemidos bajos y ojos acuosos, y cree que se muere y toca el cielo con la punta de los dedos cuando todo el calor se concentra en un punto en especifico y se ve así misma diciendo cosas vergonzosas que no se para a pensar, porque sus sentidos hipersensibles al tacto no le permiten nada más que _sentir _y disfrutar de aquellas libidinosas caricias.

Grita con una voz impropia, ronca, casi animalesca y los ojos se le nublan y vuelven completamente blancos cuando el calor estalla en su cuerpo, blanco y espeso, y Éomer ríe entre dientes subiendo hasta su rostro y contemplando sus enrojecidas facciones, ''no creas que hemos terminado mi señora—dice en un ronroneo bajo—esto es solo el comienzo'' Lothíriel toma una gran bocanada de aíre y un hormigueo tibio se instala en su vientre, su coxis se adelanta chocando con el de Éomer anhelante de más contacto.

—Esto es solo el comienzo—repite ella, siguiendo con la lengua las gotas de chocolate que se pierden por su pecho.

Y ya no es solo ella la que puede tocar el cielo con los dedos, ni sus gemidos son el único clamor de la noche, porque cuando el chocolate se evapora por la habitación, cual afrodisíaco del amor, ella y él unidos en uno solo descansan tras una ronda sin tregua y pronta confrontación.

**Chocolate blanco. **

Lothíriel despierta ante una mañana rubia de cabello largo enmarañado, cuya sonrisa apenas perceptible descansa satisfecha en su rostro dormido, se la queda viendo embobada y no tarda mucho en pasar la yema de sus dedos por el contorno de su rostro, de su cuello, de su pecho firme y curtido, cuyas cicatrices no tarda en descubrir, Éomer ríe bajito sin abrir los ojos, relajado como nunca Lothíriel lo ha visto antes y suspirando como gatito mimado ante cada caricia. Se quedan así, en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro por placenteros minutos, hasta que Éomer lo interrumpe en suaves susurros.

— Estuve pensando en esa fiesta que mencionaste antes.

— …

— Si esto es lo que soléis celebrar vosotros—dice aludiendo a la noche pasada— creo que a Rohan no le vendría mal incorporar algunas de las tradiciones de Gondor.

— …— Lothíriel suelta una risita abochornada y niega suavemente con la cabeza, la plata de sus ojos brillan con diversión— no, mi señor—contesta igualmente en un susurro— No lo necesitáis.

Vosotros los Rohirrim no necesitáis de patrañas como esa, sois demasiado directos, blancos como el chocolate, con un exquisito lenguaje corporal que peca contra la moral y las buenas costumbres que en Gondor se le da a ésta fiesta. Creedme, aquella celebración no es más que un juego de niños en comparación. …Y me alegra haber dejado de jugar ese juego, el que jugáis vosotros es más divertido.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Se que todo ocurre-tal vez-muy rápido. La idea original se ha distorsionado y con los ajustes se ha acortado tanto que... Que no me estoy excusando. Pero los retos temáticos me cuestan mucho y apreciaría una opinión sincera C: Así que sentíos libres de criticar.

Aquí les dejo el link de la imagen completa de Lothíriel, espero que se vea: vadrielith. deviantart art / Lothiriel - 523399002 (no olvidéis de juntar los espacios)

Y para finalizar:

* * *

..0.0...** Un Dato Curioso **..0.0...

Era costumbre reunirse a bailar bajo las ramas de un tilo, árbol de los enamorados en las aldeas alemanas, y, por así decirlo, nacional.

* * *

(Lo leí en _Fausto _y me pareció adecuado colocarlo xD)

_Gracias por leer._

_Carahue. IX Región. Chile. _


End file.
